


Nacho Date

by Disuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Cutesy, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, Stiles being a dork, nachos, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disuno/pseuds/Disuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I ordered a plate of nachos to share but my date didn’t show up and i could really do with a cute boy to help me finish these”</p><p>From this post:  <a href="http://distressedhowell.tumblr.com/post/123551991910/au-prompts">Clicky here!</a></p><p>For the April Fools Bodyswap on Tumblr</p><p>Just a warning: I tried... I don’t care what Yoda says...</p><p>It’s completely un-beta tested so please forgive any grammar errors i may have QAQ</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles is in a good mood, ok? He is.

Why, you ask?

Because he scored a date this Friday night with a girl he met at a comic convention last Sunday. They agreed to a movie and a dinner.

Friday night is finally here and Stiles could not be any more ecstatic than he already is for the date.

Getting ready took a bit of time but he found the perfect clothes and cologne (he has like three different kinds shut up) to wear and without a moment more to spare he grabbed his keys, got into his jeep and headed to the movie theaters.

 

He got there like five minutes early before their agreed time to meet but it doesn’t matter to him, better to be early than late right?

So since he was early and all he headed into one of the restaurant that were next to the theaters and sat down to wait.

Minutes passed by his date still hasn’t arrived yet and he was getting kinda hungry so he went to order some nachos special they had. _‘Huh nachos big enough for two people. Maybe when she arrives she’ll be hungry.’_ Stiles thought when it was his turn to order.

Sitting back down at the table he had been in, Stiles started munching on the nachos, biding his time. He watched as people entered, ordered, ate and went about their business and still his date hadn't arrived.

Stiles lowered his head, he was starting to feel disappointed. It's been almost two hours and his date still hadn't arrived. He's barely eaten the stinking nachos just to see if the girl showed up so they could eat them together while they chatted, but since she's apparently a no show Stiles guessed that it was time for him to go home.

 

The restaurant's door chimed open one more time like it had done dozens of times before this evening. Stiles, only by wishful thinking, looked up to see if it was the girl finally arriving. But no it wasn't, and Stiles might later feel guilty about thinking this but the man that walked through the door was more captivating than the girl from the comic convention had been. Dude looked like an inch or two taller than Stiles is. He looks older than Stile by just a few years, he had a fifties greaser leather jacket/look going on and a “no nonsense" kind of aura. And that stubble... dang.

What could Stiles, say the guy was hot.

Suddenly the guy turned and Stiles ever the “subtle” one, flailed and looked away. He could feel his cheeks burning in embarrassment but when looked up again he noticed that the cute-hot-leather-guy was sitting at a nearby table (where Stiles could still see him). It didn't seem like he saw Stiles trying to be “subtle”, so hey that was a win!

He looked like he was also waiting on someone. ‘ _Well of course he’s waiting for someone. He didn’t just sit to be alone…. right?_ ’

So as Stiles kept kinda munching on his nachos “subtly” glancing at the guy from time to time. Still the guy was alone and it didn’t seem like anyone was coming so…

‘ _You know what, frack it if he says no I’ll probably never see him again after today_.’ Stiles thought solidifying his inner argument he’s been having for the past two minutes. Stiles grabs his nachos whilst standing up and heads over to the guy’s table.

C-H-L-G looked up at when Stiles was right in front of him.

“Uh hi. So I ordered a plate of nachos to share but my date didn’t show up and i could really do with a cute guy like you to help me finish these” Stiles said before he could lose his courage. C-H-L-G Just kind of sat there with a blank face staring up at Stiles. The quiet stretched out and Stiles (feeling his cheeks burn once again out of embarrassment) was about to tell the guy to forget it but C-H-L-G beat him to it.

“Yeah, sure. Have a seat.”

Stiles’ eyes widened a bit but he quickly put the nachos on the table and sat down. “I’m Stiles by the way.”

“I’m Derek.” C-H-L-G –er, Derek- said then paused before asking “Do you really think I’m cute?”

Stiles blushed a bit before he answered “I mean yeah, even though at first glance you look more like a guy that shouldn’t be messed with but yeah you do have some traits that people would call cute.”

“One of my friends says that I look more like a lurking serial killer every time I put any type of leather and leave my stubble to grow” Derek said a small smile appearing on his lips. “Nah, I don’t think so” Stiles said with a chuckle. After a few minutes of chatter Stiles finally asked Derek why’d he come here. “I mean if you don’t mind me asking of course.”

“No, it’s alright. I was meeting with my friend Erica but I guess she bailed on me.” He said.

“Well that sucks” Stiles says. With the plate of nachos forgotten the men kept talking until closing time.

“Well, it was really nice meeting you Derek. I hope that can hang out again sometime soon” Stiles said. He didn’t really want to leave but he sadly had to get up early in the morning –despite being Saturday- to help Scott move his stuff from the apartment into his new house that he would share with Kira.

“Would that be as an actual date or...” Derek asked.

“Definitely a date. We can even have nachos” Stiles said smiling from ear to ear. “Then can I have your number? Can’t exactly call or text you if I don’t” Derek said with a smirk. “Yeah totally.”

They quickly exchanged numbers and put their phones away. “Sooo… I guess this is a goodbye for now…” the younger man asked kind of regretting the words as soon they were out of his mouth. He technically didn’t want to leave. He liked talking to Derek.

“Yes I guess so.” Derek said looking as Stiles felt. He also didn’t want to go. They stood in front of each other for three awkward minutes in silence.

Derek was the first one to break the silence. “I really do have to go. Thank for the nachos Stiles.” He said and before either of them knew what he was doing Derek leaned down and pressed a kiss on his cheek. After Derek stood straight again Stiles could see that he was blushing to the tip of his ears. That was just too cute.

With a big smile on his face he said “You’re most welcome”

And when he leaned in it was Derek’s lips that he kissed.

 

………….The End…..…….

 

 


	2. Surprise Bonus!

Later that night after Derek had gone home, bathed and settled himself on his bed for the night his phone chirped from the nightstand with two new incoming messages. Derek picked up his phone to see who had texted him.

A message from Erica....

" _Probably explaining why she ditched me_ " Derek thought as he checked who the other person was.

It was Stiles!

Stiles, 10:06 - _**Hey! thanks again for the great time I hope this is okay. See you next Saturday :)**_

Derek smiled and gave a quick reply back.

Derek, 10:09 - _**Hi, don't worry about it its okay. See you can't wait :)**_

He hit send and went back to see what Erica had sent him.

It was a picture.

Derek hit the download button and waited for it to load.

When it did Derek could see that picture was of him... And Stiles! Where he been waiting for Erica at the fast-food place.

Stiles was with his back to the camera, hands all over the place as he told one of the many stories he had told him tonight.

And there Derek was... with a full blown smile on his face, his attention fully enraptured to whatever the other man was saying.

Derek couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Not that he didn't smile or something like that but it was rare when he smiled big enough to have his bunny teeth on full display.

He liked it.

And don't tell anyone but he also put it as his background photo on his phone.

A few seconds later to new messages appeared. Both from Erica.

Erica, 10:16 - _**Sorry being late. But when I got there you already had company so I left. Raincheck?**_

Erica, 10:17 - _**Also congrats! ;)**_

Derek chuckled and replied:

Derek, 10:20 - _**Sure. And Thanks (-//_//-)**_

Derek then put the phone down and went to bed.

Today had been a good day...

**Author's Note:**

> Yay you made to here!!! i'm so happy!!!
> 
> So uh.. kudos, comment your thoughts on it, bookmark it? i don't know -_-"
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed it at least xD


End file.
